


高加索镣铐

by Teatham



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Time Travel, kid Xanxus
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatham/pseuds/Teatham
Summary: written in 2014/13 ishXanxus went missing, and Squalo vowed to find him.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Kudos: 2





	高加索镣铐

.

……黑历史

有一位年轻的阿伯芮舍[注1]新娘，提着婚纱赤脚从天主教堂跑出来。参加婚礼的人们全都站起身，慌乱的新郎甚至还没摘掉头上的花环，主持要给新娘戴上的花环也还紧紧握在手里。怎么了、怎么了？人群里不少人在问。快去追呀！新郎的父母着急地喊。满头大汗的新郎连忙追出去寻找妻子，却是怎么也找不到了。

新娘为什么要逃婚？这至今是个谜。新娘并没有情夫，还怀有五个月的身孕，没人知道这个二十来岁的小姑娘到底为了什么要放弃安稳的家庭。新娘跳上一辆列车，列车员看着污秽的婚纱目瞪口呆的都忘了收票。这辆短途列车从皮亚纳德利亚尔巴内西开往巴勒莫的另一个市镇，新娘打算到那儿去。

这个小市镇甚至不如新娘的老家繁华，东倒西歪的矮楼间是五彩缤纷的晾衣杆，晾衣杆上挂着色彩纷呈的旧衣裳。一个面露疲态的老妇人从窗户中探出头，看见一个大肚子的洁白新娘，惊的把手里的一盆洗澡水通通洒到了地上。

“姑娘！”老妇人探出身子喊，“你从哪里来的？”

“我……”新娘哆哆嗦嗦地说，“我好疼……”

她自顾自抽泣起来，伤横累累的脚底轻轻磨蹭地上的玻璃渣。“我的宝贝总是踢我、我的肚子好像在燃烧……我好疼……”

老妇觉得这姑娘脑袋有点问题，就关上了窗。

夜里，新娘抱着婚纱和流浪汉睡在一起。流浪汉温柔地分给了她一半被褥——他要和一个素未蒙面的孕妇分享自己垃圾堆上的婚床。

四个半月后新娘的孩子在一位退休的产士手里出生了。新娘的孩子是个脆弱的早产儿，但小市镇是个贫民窟，上哪儿去找保温箱。“您要到城里去。”老产士说，“不然孩子熬不过两天。”新娘——这时我们该叫她母亲——疯疯癫癫地笑起来。“不用，桑萨斯比太阳还温暖。”

桑萨斯真的比太阳还温暖，他的体温那么高，要把自己的母亲烫着了。母亲抱着婴孩像抱着救世主，婴孩在闪闪发光。可惜，贫民窟里没有马槽，母亲抱着滚烫的早产儿坐在稻草堆上，总共有三个贤士过来造访。

第一个贤士是个皮条客。“喂，新娘！”皮条客笑着露出黄牙，“我给你的小宝贝儿带了衣服。”

第二个贤士是个混混。“新娘！”混混揉了揉脑袋，“我弟弟的，过期尿布。你凑合着用吧？”

第三个贤士是一开始那个慷慨的流浪汉。他沉默地把全身的积蓄供出来做奶粉钱。

新娘成了母亲，救助机构那一点点资金根本养不活她和儿子。可是新娘什么也不会，她除了长得漂亮没一点特长。皮条客怂恿她去出卖肉体，她接了两次客人就不干了。“我也要做皮条客。”那好吧，男皮条客说，他把手底下一些不懂事的姑娘分给新娘。

新娘带了她们整整十年。十年后早产儿桑萨斯是个了不起的小男子汉。

尽管新娘有一半时间在打骂桑萨斯，又有一半时间在溺爱他，桑萨斯仍然爱他的母亲，即使他只记得母亲殴打他的模样。假如有人问起他的父亲是谁，他就回答：我没有父亲。桑萨斯的母亲也总是这么告诉他。新娘一直对儿子撒着这样的谎，真的以为自己是圣母玛利亚呢。

贫民窟的皮条客头头换了。给婴孩桑萨斯送衣服的那位老兄很多年前就被砍了双手扔到了谁晓得哪儿。新头头对新娘不太好，时常辱骂她，甚至当着桑萨斯的面对她动手动脚。桑萨斯不太懂那些辱骂，他看见过那么多次母亲被别的男人揉捏乳房，也对性有个朦朦胧胧的概念，却从没思考过自己的母亲和性的关系。

有一天，皮条客老大把母亲和他叫到身边。“你看，新娘，”老大说，“你也跟了我不少年了，知道我对你挺好，我也算对你有恩吧？”

新娘赔笑说是，心里快把这个新老大骂进棺材。

“那么，我看你儿子跟着你也没什么前途……我跟我自己老婆也一直想要个孩子，你要不把你儿子卖给我吧？”

轰隆。远处的废墟上有辆铲土车跌了个跟头。

母亲握着小桑斯的手紧了紧。回去的路上她问桑萨斯：你想不想跟隔壁的叔叔过？

“一定要吗？”

母亲迟疑地点点头。

小桑萨斯就不再说话。他小小的眉头皱起来思考着关乎生命的深奥论题，直到夜晚都没再开口。新娘见桑萨斯睡着，就悄悄地溜到皮条客家。她哆哆嗦嗦地问：多少钱？你给我多少钱？你会照顾好我的儿子吗？

十万里拉，不能再多了。皮条客歪着嘴唇说。

新娘点点头。她的脑袋里有贪婪有愧疚还有深沉的爱与寄托。

可是一到清晨，谁也找不着小桑萨斯了。唯有他床单上的凌乱折痕还能证明一个孩子曾在上边做梦。

然而，十岁的桑萨斯生无分文，他又能走到哪里去呢？只要他去的不是永无岛，成年人们总能找着他——成年人……老大爷摇头晃脑地吹了个烟圈。

桑萨斯完全不认识这里。

他趁夜溜出家门，口袋里只装了三颗糖。桑萨斯甚至不喜欢糖果，但它们是他能找到的最接近食物的玩意儿了。成长在贫民窟他不得不变得早慧，桑萨斯完全明白母亲的真正意图：母亲要把他卖给隔壁那个皮条客。而且，卖小孩这事在他成长的地方并不罕见。可是，桑萨斯实在不喜欢隔壁的皮条客，他也不想长大后变得和那家伙一样卖姑娘赚钱。小桑萨斯的心中有个隐隐的声音说：你的未来是更光辉的。

既然母亲不想再要他了，那么他干嘛不离开这个鬼地方？

桑萨斯是个行动派，一个念头一旦在脑中形成下一秒他就要实行它。做归做，桑萨斯还是太小了。他只有十岁，未发育的小细腿再怎么迈动也走不远。为了不被找到桑萨斯还特意挑选一条从未走过的路，更是增加了他远行的难度。这些千奇百怪的街道巷口让男孩晕眩，走了不一会儿就得放下行囊找个墙角蹲下。他浅浅地喘着气，揉了揉眼睛。

比方说，现在他进入的这个小巷，先前巷尾还是一道水管密布的石墙，怎么就突然成了一扇被藤蔓覆盖的铁门呢？这扇锈迹斑驳、郁郁葱葱的绿铜色铁门，和他老家的一扇门长得几乎一模一样。那道铁门后边是个废弃的水厂，走到底再左拐有一扇暗窗——桑萨斯时常听到女人虚弱的哭声摇摇晃晃地透过窗户传出来。好几个晚上他的梦里都有着同样的哭声，以至于桑萨斯对那道门格外印象深刻。

那么，这扇门后边又是什么呢？

这绝对不是个好主意，小桑萨斯暗自想，但还是蹲下身把耳朵贴到门旁。好一会儿，他都只能听见自己越来越急的呼吸声。这里边没有纺织厂轰隆隆的声音，也没有泼妇的吆喝咒骂。这里边啥也没有，安静的就像好皮条客口中的末日（好皮条客是那位挂点的倒霉蛋，仍还建在的那位则是坏皮条客）。

他有些不太确定的直起身，心里想着要离开这儿，营养不良的小身板却因为脑供血不足而向前摔去，一下撞上虚掩着的铁门。咚！桑萨斯疼的蜷缩起来。

接着，拥挤在铁门后的黑暗探出它们的爪牙，争先恐后地将男孩吞噬了。

斯夸罗漫无目的地走着，这条街道他小时候肯定来过，感觉既熟悉又陌生。

墨西拿正是这位银发剑士出身的地方，但除了偶尔到此处出任务外他已经将近二十年没真正地回来过了。他在这个城市长大，首都的边缘是他儿时的游乐场。斯夸罗的父母是普通的渔夫，祖父倒曾是声名显赫的黑手党，厌烦了斗争到这个大城市做小市民。每周六，母亲要到早市上卖劣质的鱼。小斯夸罗为了替母亲分担重量也会跟着来到集市。海洋使他沾染上了淡淡的鱼腥味，和一点点太阳的味道。太阳又赐予了他小麦色的肌肤，在银发的衬托下变得更有活力起来。集市嘈杂的人声时常折磨他尚且稚嫩脆弱的耳朵，母亲想要命令他的时候又不得不在他耳边喊。久而久之，斯夸罗的听力衰退了，但也练就了一副非同寻常的大嗓门。

九岁之前他的剑术都是爷爷教的。斯夸罗的父亲也学过一点，只可惜老爷子说他完全没有天分。“但是，斯夸罗啊……”爷爷摸着下巴说，“那孩子的天分是十年难见——不！甚至可以说是百年难见的！你儿子可跟你这个废物完全不一样，绝不能让他的才华断送在这个小地方。”

“您的意思是……？”

“巴勒莫。”老爷子说着点点头，“尽早把他送到巴勒莫去。"

“但是……”

老爷子用他壮年时凌虐手下的目光狠瞪的儿子，这事儿便成了。

整件事情若以小斯贝尔比的视角来看，则变成“有一天我的爷爷说到巴勒莫去就有更厉害的剑士，所以我就去了”这么简简单单的小事。以现在的斯夸罗·斯贝尔比，彭格列暗杀部队瓦里安的前副队长，黑手党界鼎鼎有名水平一流的大剑士的视角来——他早就忘了当时的情形，就是对二十多年都没怎么回家看看这点感到（微乎其微的）惆怅。

既然都到了这儿，干脆顺路去老妈子卖鱼的地方瞧瞧吧。斯夸罗想着，心不在焉地活动了一下脖颈。前面我们提到，斯夸罗不再是“瓦里安副队长”，而是“前副队长”。他两个月前递交了辞呈，给彭格列十代目过目后年轻的首领尝试用小兔子一样的孺慕眼神挽留他。“得了吧小鬼，你这招十年前就没用了！”深知首领恶劣脾性的瓦里安保姆不耐烦地说，“就算我不在，其他几个混蛋也能好好干活的。”

沢田纲吉有点落寞地笑起来：“列维可是也不在了，我想不出还有谁比较靠谱。”

“喂喂！你可别小瞧鲁斯利亚啊！”

“是、是！那好吧。我会和长老会说的，一个礼拜后你应该就能正式退队。”

说完，年轻的首领万分疲惫地捏了捏眉心。

鲁斯利亚也好，列维也好，他们都不是你或者桑萨斯呀。

你们俩，可是瓦里安的灵魂啊。

这些话，沢田纲吉只敢在心里说。

年轻的首领明白，自从一年前桑萨斯失踪后，一切都不会一样了。列维在半年前就递交申请前去寻找他的老大，而斯夸罗尽职尽责地把失去主心骨的瓦里安好好整顿一番，并吸纳了一些可靠的新生血液后，终于也忍不住要离开。

沢田纲吉没有资格再要求这位银发剑士为彭格列做更多了。

于是，在斯夸罗临走前他递给对方一张纸条。纸条上面写：

到海边去。

斯夸罗探究地看了看他，接着，冷笑一声，潇洒地走了。

从巴勒莫到墨西拿，斯夸罗沿着整条海岸线游荡了一个多月，还是没有得到任何可靠的关于桑萨斯的消息。他早就知道桑萨斯的失踪是彭格列内部搞的鬼，有些龌龊的利益纠纷我行我素如兔子首领也没办法干涉。斯夸罗并不怪罪沢田纲吉，那小子以普通人的标准来讲都太过善良。桑萨斯跟他可都不是什么好家伙，总有一天坏事会落到他们头上。他也许不相信桑萨斯死了，但假使哪天他真的看见对方的尸体，他也不至于多么伤心。可你为那家伙留了二十多年的长发！心里有个虚弱的声音抗议。斯夸罗像赶苍蝇那样把它挥走了。

墨西拿是西西里北岸的最后一站，又正好是他的家乡，杀手特有的直觉告诉他也许他能在这儿找到些什么。斯夸罗在一家隐蔽的小旅馆登记入住后，立刻换了身常服，再拉开窗户跳到旅馆旁的巷子里。落地时，他差点被地上突然出现的奇怪物体绊了一跤……

……

……等等……

我是想找到什么没错，但是这个什么……有点儿……

地上的奇怪物体——一个衣衫破烂的小男孩——呻吟着翻了个身。他长得和少年桑萨斯一模一样。

靠。斯夸罗愣愣地想。

收到老队友用匣兵器送来的急件时，列维尔坦正在替一家被他的落雷震倒的餐厅打杂。他嘴里一边咒骂瓦里安堂堂（前）雷击队队长怎么能屈居于此，一边毫不停歇地刷完又一叠脏盘子。匣兵器叼着急件来到眼前，上面只有短短五个字：找到桑萨斯。

他猛地站起，掀翻了桶里的鱼。老板娘听到声响冲进来，还未开口就被列维掀翻在地。

五个小时后瓦里安前核心成员出现在一家小餐厅，凶神恶煞的模样吓跑了大半顾客。一进门他就热泪盈眶地大吼：“BOSS!!!”

坐在角落里的斯夸罗不由地捂住脸。坐在他对过、背对着列维的黑发男孩则疑惑地看了看他，转过头去。

“……？”

列维倒吸了一口凉气——这！这莫非是桑萨斯老大的儿子！

不论如何，他还是大吼着“BOSS的少爷大人！”像芭蕾舞者那样双膝跪着从门口滑到了男孩的面前。“您！您一定是桑萨斯先生的儿子吧！”

男孩吓了一跳，询问地看向带他来这儿吃饭的银发男子。先前他睁开眼，发现自己正处在一个极度陌生的地方时，正是这名陌生的高个把他扶起来，拍掉他身上的尘土，几乎是沉默地拽住他往外走。

喂喂，你放开我！你要把我带到哪去？！

银发男子怔愣地颤了颤，如梦初醒般松开紧紧握住男孩肩膀的手（力道如此重就快把锁骨夹断）。啊？他道。哦，我得送你回家。

滚！我才不要回去！

那名男子就放声大笑起来。

那好吧，我们去喂饱你！他说，并自顾自地咕哝：瘦的真像根竹竿……

这便是他现在坐在吵吵闹闹的餐馆里狼吞虎咽的前因后果了。

“……你这个人真有趣，我就是桑萨斯啊！”

莫名其妙。男孩苦着脸想。

列维呆住了，他那遇到老大有关的问题就不甚聪明的脑袋一时转不过弯，只好蹦起来朝斯夸罗发难。“你不是说找到老大了吗？！”他揪住斯夸罗的领子质问，“老大人呢？这个小子又是？？！”

“喂喂你这个白痴！这就是老大啊！这是老大小时候！”

“什————”

莫名其妙！桑萨斯恼火起来。他们说的老大是指我吗？这到底是怎么回事！

他狠狠地瞪了眼一来到这儿就乱喊乱叫的大块头。这时候的桑萨斯，还未受过黑手党教育，也不曾享受过娇惯的生活，但那种凌厉的可怖视线他不用经受黑暗洗礼就会。列维被他的视线扫射到，立马闭上嘴。

……错不了，只有老大才有这么吓人的眼神。列维腹诽。

可是……小小只的BOSS，搭配这种死亡瞪视实在是有点儿可爱呀。

瓦里安（前）雷击队队长绷不住黝黑的老脸，可疑的红晕爬上他的双颊。

…………斯夸罗非常想揍他。

“老大是谁？”三人一块儿走出餐馆后，桑萨斯终于问。

“是您啊。”列维蹲下身子。他蹲下身子后还是比站着的桑萨斯高大，然而这名大汉痀偻着背虔诚的模样使他看起来比男孩还要小得多。“永远是您，我敬爱的BOSS。”

男孩摇摇头。你们说的我全都不懂。我是娼妇的儿子，是皮条客的接班人。

……啊！别！您说什么傻话！

您是神子，是黑暗的统治者，是我们的火焰，是众人的罪，是唯一的至高无上的帝王！

但是，斯夸罗用眼神威胁列维：你敢把心里想的说出来试试。

“不不不，那是因为您还没长大。长大后的您是我们的王！”列维马上解释。

哦？桑萨斯咧嘴笑了，开始有点相信他们的胡扯。“我就知道！”他喊，“我就知道我的未来才不会是简简单单的！”

沉默许久的银发剑士又笑了。

“你现在也是我们的王。”他用嘹亮的大嗓门宣布道，并毫不客气地拍了拍男孩的脑袋。“老大，挺起胸来！我们去给你买件得体的好衣裳！”

“既然我是你老大，那我不允许你摸我的头！”

斯夸罗于是变本加厉地揉了揉桑萨斯头顶的那团鸟窝。

列维在一旁看的心惊胆战，又蠢蠢欲试。他凑过去对斯夸罗耳语：BOSS回来后不会找你算账吗？

我们还不知道他会不会回来……列维。我们甚至不知道这是否是十年红箭筒搞的鬼，又或者是彭格列的实验。

……纵向的奇迹？

也许吧。

“喂！”桑萨斯大叫。

“啊？”斯夸罗转过头。

男孩恼怒地仰头看两个比他高得多的成年人。“你们总算要把我卖了？”他问。

列维吓的噗咚一声跪下来。“是谁要卖您！？我马上干掉他BOSS！”

‘……这家伙是笨蛋吗？’

小桑萨斯挑起一边眉毛看向斯夸罗。

‘是笨蛋。’他挤挤眼睛回da了男孩的疑问。

“喂，笨蛋电鳐！”

“怎么！”

“BOSS不高兴，他要举高高。”

哦！列维恍然大悟，举起桑萨斯瘦弱的身体往肩膀上放：“老大！上面的视野您喜欢吗？”BOSS真轻啊。列维心想，脸上又出现了可疑的红晕。

“放我下来啊混蛋！谁要你背我了了！”

“对不起对不起，不背了！这就给您举高高！”

“不是……你去死吧！举高高个鬼！放我下来！！”

也许……

这就是彭格列的阴谋。斯夸罗想。

也许这个男孩压根不是二十多年前的桑萨斯，也许桑萨斯已经死在了二十多年前，也许他们打算把小桑萨斯永远留在这个时代，于是从此就不再有桑萨斯这号人物，然后我们也都不在此处了。

也许他来自平行世界，也许他们准备把每个世界的桑萨斯都毁了。

也许他们想通过这个男孩使我们放松警惕，而他们在暗处伺机而动——

——可谁晓得呢？不论是列维还是他，都明白个中风险。陪伴这位看起来比少年桑萨斯还小的多的男孩，是监视也是保护。

要说现在的他有什么感觉，真是一言难尽啊。

混蛋BOSS，虐待了他们那么多年，最后却不声不响闹失踪，谁知道他还回不回来。不要紧，他若不回来，小BOSS会代替他的位置。小BOSS得为这二十多年来那个大混蛋干的好事负责。

想到此处，斯夸罗的心情不由晴朗许多。

“列维！”

“又怎么！”

“你没看见老大不想举高高了吗？他现在要抛高高。”

“真的吗BOSS？我立刻给您抛高高！”

列维兴高采烈地喊，很难说他这样做不是为了满足私欲。

一路上没看见任何童衣店，倒是有一家西装定制。

就这家了！斯夸罗说。

“要查吗？”

“恩。我已经派了几名心腹去探刺情报了，没什么用。强尼二和斯帕纳都闭口不言，威尔第更加不会说，看来只能我亲自去找敌对家族的技师。”

“……没问题吗，不怕被他们抓住彭格列的把柄？”

“去他的彭格列。”列维露出可怕的捕猎者似的笑容，“我只有一个老大，没有第二个。”

“我走后，BOSS就交给你了。”他接着说。

斯夸罗身形纤长一头及腰银发，列维高大魁梧神情肃穆，肩上还骑着个小男孩，三人组合其乐融融（？！）地走在大街上，不少人都以为这是一对同志情侣带儿子[注2]出来玩。

显然，西装定制店的老板也是这么想的。

“你们的儿子真可爱！”他衷心地称赞说。

等等……？

斯夸罗连忙赶在列维要发作前捂住对方的嘴巴。

“我才不是他们的儿子！”小桑萨斯抗议。

“哎呀，那对不起啦小先生。”老板说，“现在，请跟我到试衣间里……”

“就在这儿！在这里量。”列维打断说。

老板吓得抖了抖。‘不会是黑手党在卖小孩吧。’他心里想，不由有点害怕。

小桑萨斯好像不太喜欢总是一惊一乍的列维。而且，以他作为小朋友单纯却精准的审美来看，列维长得真难看啊——银色长发的斯夸罗跟他一对比就跟仙女似的。彭格列的未来黑暗帝王便朝列维吐舌头：“不要！我要去试衣间。”

“可是……BOSS！请您务必让我们也跟去试衣间，谁知道这个家伙会不会对您不敬？！我们要保护您（幼小的童贞）啊！”

我他妈的不认识这个人。斯夸罗想。偷偷朝后退了一步。

最后老板拿着皮尺在前雷击队队长显然不怎么合法的瞪视下战战兢兢地测量完，并告知两位长得也不怎么合法的先生们三天后来取衣服。

小桑萨斯蹦出试衣间，他已经学会趾高气昂地走在另两人前头了。斯夸罗和列维跟在男孩的后边，如同旧时一样。他们又到商场去，买了套平民一点的衬衫和西裤。“好哇。”斯夸罗喊，又使劲儿拍拍男孩的背。“你总算更像个头头了！”

桑萨斯被他拍的一个踉跄，转过头去愤愤地瞪着对方。

斯夸罗咧嘴笑着举起双手以示清白。

之后，桑萨斯和斯夸罗一起回了旅馆，列维则乘火车离开了。从上午买衣服到黄昏这段期间，小桑萨斯尝试溜走两次，两次都被斯夸罗眼尖地抓回来。

（“……每次都把我抓回来，你们怎么可能不是人贩子。”男孩表示）

“快睡吧。”前瓦里安保姆疲惫地道。

他当时订的是单人房，唯一的一张床理所当然的贡献给桑萨斯了。小桑萨斯从贫民窟来，身上全是灰。在把他赶上床前，保姆先生不得不把男孩拽进浴室狠狠清洗一遍——彭格列的剑士的洗澡技术竟然也是首屈一指。

男孩黑着脸不肯说话。

“喂喂，我又没把你看光，真矫情。”

“……作为我的‘手下’，你的所作所为不合格、太不合格！”

搞什么。斯夸罗不耐烦地道：“你明明很享受我的搓澡技术嘛。”

桑萨斯背过身去不肯搭话。

真实情况是，银发剑士发现男孩在浴室里呆了十五分钟有余，决定冲进去瞧瞧。显然，贫民窟的淋浴设备远及不上大城市的三流旅馆，桑萨斯赤脚站在瓷砖上，任从前享受不到的热水不间断的冲刷他。

斯夸罗舒了一口气。“我还以为你这家伙又跑了。”

男孩透过蒸腾的水雾从玻璃门的另一端瞪他，并做了个鬼脸。

“我听不见！”他喊。

“我还以为你又跑了！”斯夸罗充分运用了自己的嗓门优势，盖过嘈杂的水声，“BOSS！你再洗下去我就没热水了！”

说完他灵机一动，脱下衬衫只穿着短裤便挤进小小的淋浴间。

男孩尖叫起来：恋童癖啊！

“哟！你还知道恋童癖嘛！”剑士大喇喇地调侃，拽下橱柜上的毛巾递给捂着下体缩在墙角的男孩。“系上，我没兴趣看。”

落下来的热水渐渐变凉了。斯夸罗咒骂一声，拿过另一条毛巾并往上面挤沐浴露。接着，他拉过的男孩犹犹豫豫的手臂，举着毛巾往对方身上搓，惹得桑萨斯哇哇直叫。

温水沾湿了他银色的长发和短裤，一簇调皮的银丝黏住他的左脸，有点儿痒。

“啧。”剑士伸手吧头发撩起来。这时候，桑萨斯才注意到这名他才认识一天的银发高个没有左臂。白天他戴着手套又有长袖大衣遮挡，桑萨斯只忙着思考自己到底陷入了怎样的奇异的境况里，并没有注意到，在那黑色袖管里面的，是金属手臂。

“……喂。”他不情愿地开口。

“干嘛？”

“你的……左臂，不会生锈吗？”

“噗……哈哈哈哈！你小时候真可爱！这是什么蠢问题！”

男孩羞红了脸：“我我我自己洗！不需要残疾人帮我洗！”

什么叫小时候嘛。小桑萨斯边嘀咕边抢过毛巾。“你看看，你把我的热水都抢走了……”他还不忘抱怨。

斯夸罗咬牙切齿的拿下洒着冷水的莲蓬，朝男孩身上喷。

又一阵鸡飞狗跳。

然后才有了开头的那一幕。

“我真的什么也没看到，桑萨斯，你可以把头从被子里伸出来了……”

长大的你我倒是全都看过。斯夸罗暗自想。

“……我不明白，哪有我今天才认识你，你就跟我一块洗澡的道理。”

“这有什么的，你这小子真是从贫民窟来的吗？那么娇气。”

桑萨斯钻出被子。“现在连敬称都不用了！我不是你老大吗？”

蜷在酒红色沙发上的斯夸罗，穿着黑色四角裤和新换上去的白衬衫——尚在滴水的长发沾湿了布料，隐隐约约可以看到肉色的肌肤——金属左臂一半露在外面，水珠悬在表层几欲滴下。他半眯着双眼，银发垂在睫毛上，慢吞吞地撑着下巴喊：

“BO——SS——”

……昏暗的房间里有两个人。饱经沧桑的长发男子坐在沙发上半梦半醒，而不谙世事的十岁男孩则躺在床上闹脾气。死气沉沉的白被褥洗的泛灰，日落的光辉穿过小小的窗户洒进房间，赐予房间中各式各样的物件相同颜色的倒影。假如站在天花板上朝下望去，左边暗红的色块上纤细的银色人影，右边灰白的色块下有小小的黑色脑袋。这些单调的颜色组成一幅油画，一张老照片，或是一部电影。

多么安静。

十岁的小孩子对性只有个朦朦胧胧的感念。

小桑萨斯感觉到，斯夸罗好像确实很美。

血液冲上面颊，男孩朝成年男子丢去一个枕头。

大约深夜十一点左右的时候，桑萨斯忽然开口：喂。

“怎么？”

“你不睡吗？”

“……我得守着你。快睡混小子，明天还得想办法把你送回去呢。”

“都说了我不要回去……”

“不送你回‘家’，也得把你送到你原来的时间啊。现在可是二十多年后。”

桑萨斯沉默了。

这种事情，好像一开始就该提的吧！？

他猛地坐起来：“二十多年后？！！？！”

斯夸罗淡定地摆摆手。

“没什么大事。你放心，我和列维不会让你困在这儿的。”

男孩躺回床上，惆怅地问：“……我不回去不行吗？”

“留在这儿？”

“……对呀！”

斯夸罗笑了。“怎么可能？你还要回去当老大呢。没有过去的你，就没有现在的我们了。”

“……哼。”

男孩望着黑漆漆的房顶许久，久到他都能看清角落的浮雕了。

“所以……未来的我，是你们的上司？”

“嗯哼。”

“未来的我……到底是什么职业？黑手党？”

斯夸罗耸耸肩，但是黑暗里没人看的到。

“你不回答我就当是了哦……！”

“……”

桑萨斯又猛地坐起来，双手甩向天空：“酷！我是教父！！”

“你小子！轻点！！”

唉，斯夸罗的怒吼更加响亮。

“那，我是怎么变成老大的呢？”

“不告诉你。”

“……未来的我有多少手下？”

“也不告诉你。”

“有老婆吗？”

斯夸罗忍无可忍地冲过去把男孩整个塞进被子。

“快睡觉！！！”

他在男孩耳边吼。

第二天，斯夸罗把熟睡中的桑萨斯叫醒。

“唔……再睡一会儿嘛，急什么。”

叹了口气，银发剑士把脸凑到男孩耳边轻声说：

“嘘……有人在监视我们。”

小桑萨斯瞪大眼睛，犹豫着该不该说一声：酷！

“那我们要甩开他们吗？”他也用气声问。

斯夸罗白了他一眼。

“继续睡，待会儿我们出去。”他拍了拍男孩的额头。

“……我怎么睡得着？！”

前暗杀部队副队长阴狠地朝男孩笑笑。

‘……我睡就是了。’

两个小时后，桑萨斯自然醒了。斯夸罗抱着手臂在浅眠，但在男孩转醒的瞬间也睁开了眼睛。

银发高个站起来。“去洗漱、穿衣服。”

桑萨斯嘴里含着牙刷，一边穿裤子一边问：“我纹去瓦（我们去哪儿）？”

斯夸罗贼兮兮地笑了。

他们走在大街上，像一对气质不搭的兄弟。多年营养不良的生活让桑萨斯只到斯夸罗的最后一排肋骨那么高。好在，斯夸罗顾及到了男孩的小短腿，并没有走的很快。这是别人难以察觉的温柔，桑萨斯就没有察觉到。

他的心神都花在观察路边的人事物上了。

拜托！这可是二十多年后！一切都大不一样!

男孩亦步亦趋地跟在银发剑士身后，睁大眼睛好奇地观察着。

“我们要去哪儿啊？后面还有人在监视吗？”

斯夸罗朝他的后脑勺轻拍了一下。“别东张西望，老大。是的，还有人在跟踪我们。”

“哦……”男孩想起母亲偶尔会带回来的租凭影碟里的间谍电影，“那我们现在就甩掉他们吧？你可以吧！左转右转再左转……”

“你急啥啊小子！闭嘴跟着我就行了！”

他们来到了海边。带有鱼腥味的海风吹过来，呛得桑萨斯咳嗽了好几声。

“这里是……？”

斯夸罗活络活络筋骨，叉着腰望向远方。

“原来每周六早上都有集市，这儿。”他说，“看来他们把那玩意儿取消啦。”

男孩想了想，问：“你以前住在这里？”

“啊。”银发剑士点点头，“我在这块区域长大，每周六都帮我妈妈卖鱼。”

“哦。”桑萨斯也点点头。

“好了，走吧，咱们到真正的集市去！”

“啊？”

乘了十分钟颠簸的公交后，桑萨斯终于明白他们为什么要到集市去。

因为，那地方人头涌动，挤得他都快没法呼吸了。

也是个甩掉跟踪者的好去处。

桑萨斯如愿以偿地经历了“左转右转再左转”的晕眩感。

“甩掉了吗？”他气喘吁吁地问。

“恩。”

“现在呢？”

斯夸罗一拍手，大声喊：去吃饭！

第三天，列维仍没传来任何音讯。

第二天以他俩搭乘公共交通数十次，最后混进一间郊野酒吧并在仓库里过夜而告终。第三天，斯夸罗带着男孩坐上了前往巴勒莫的列车。

按照银发剑士的说法，那就是：到他们的老巢去解决问题。

“我总觉得我们好像忘了什么……”

斯夸罗点点头。

当他们走下火车的时候，桑萨斯才一拍脑袋，叫道：“我的西装！”

“……啥？”

“你们第一天带我去了一家贵的要命的西装店……”

剑士沉默了。那西装的定金并不便宜，花了他不少存款呢，见鬼。

“切……反正……”

他惊醒过来。你说什么？

“我说……”男孩不耐烦地说，“反正，我也在这儿呆不了多久。退了吧。”

是这样吗。这个桑萨斯，不会逗留太久的不是吗？

你在想些什么斯夸罗，你的那个桑萨斯也许不会回来了。

如同你早就想好的那样，混蛋BOSS要是真的死了，你也不会过于伤心或是惊讶。他可不是什么好人，而且你们都要早死的。

那样的话，为何还给我们一个如此单纯无暇的小桑萨斯呢，彭格列？

无知又天真，如此脆弱，他用一根手指就可以毁掉。

“你小子倒是很有自知之明嘛。”他只好说。

他们从中央火车站出来，在大厅里特地多转了两圈好甩掉身后的尾巴。之后，又钻进车站隔壁的咖啡厅的厕所里。银发剑士扔下背包，从里面掏出一件旅游纪念品店买来的红色卫衣换上，并递给男孩一件相同款式的黑色卫衣。

“……真不起眼。”黑发男孩说。

“我们在逃亡啊老大！！”

从你这家伙嘴里说出来一点也不可信。你那悠闲的模样分明就是来旅游的好吗……

男孩忍不住腹诽。

总之，他们换上平常的衣服后看起来更像兄弟了。

桑萨斯以为这就完了，却看见银发高个的左袖口里忽然冒出一把锋利的剑。他心里咯噔一下，却并不是为了自己的生命安全而感到担忧。

剑士左手举起剑，右手抓着他的一头长发。

手起刀落。

像是斩断命运的头颅那般决绝。

不知怎的，年仅十岁的黑发男孩感到了不符合他年龄的、难以言喻的悲伤。好似心脏被猛地攫住，他张了张嘴，无声地尖叫：

“你的头发……”

斯夸罗耸耸肩。

“呃……”

“BOSS。”男子云淡风轻地回应道。

“我们可是在躲避跟踪哪！长发多显眼！”

桑萨斯不满地动了动嘴唇。“那也不该……”

“为什么不该？”

‘不知道’桑萨斯想，只能说：“因为我是你的老大，而你还没有得到我的准许呢！”

斯夸罗拍拍男孩的肩膀，脸上一如既往的挂着凶狠的微笑。

第四天，银发剑士带着男孩依次去了好几个旅游景点。什么也没发生。列维也不曾来信。

桑萨斯不知道为什么要闹别扭，但他看着斯夸罗的短发就是不高兴。整整一天他都拒绝交谈，留斯夸罗独自一人骂骂咧咧地唱独角戏。

“好好看啊小鬼！你回去就看不到大城市风光了！”

未来的瓦里安首领充耳不闻。

一天就这么过去了。

第五天，西装革履的三男三女出现在他们面前。

靠。

为首的男子向他们走进一步。他的腰上别着枪，斯夸罗看的清清楚楚。他妈的当然啦，老套的黑手党。

而且，他们全都戴着看起来就挺贵重的戒指。

靠。

不是说他堂堂剑帝打不过这几个喽啰。可是他递交辞呈后瓦里安戒指也被没收了，见鬼。

“喂。”他绷紧声音道，“站到我后面去。”

男孩咽了口口水，听话地站到剑士身后。

为首的黑衣男子率先开口：

“斯夸罗先生，我恳请您把身后的这个孩子交给我们。”

“我要是没这个打算呢？”鲨鱼咧嘴问。

“请您交出这个男孩，谢谢。您曾是彭格列的重要成员，我们并不希望与您产生任何矛盾，也 不希望伤害您。”

银白色的鲨鱼更张狂地裂开嘴。

“不想和我有矛盾？不想伤害我？开什么玩笑！凭你们几个也资格威胁大爷我吗？”

为首的家伙点了点头，他身后的五名男女同时点燃火焰，打开匣兵器。

真见鬼。

斯夸罗咬紧了牙。他猛地转过头，对身后的男孩吼：

“跑！！”

怎么回事？怎么回事？怎么回事？

我又在哪里？

桑萨斯奔跑着。他从未这么拼命地奔跑过，连他妈妈以前追着打他的时候他都没这么卖力的跑。

这是哪儿，这是哪儿，这是哪儿？

脑袋里有个白噪音嗡嗡不停。白噪音好像在向他提问，好像又不是。更有可能是血液轰隆隆的在脑袋里冲撞的声音，让桑萨斯误以为有人在他耳边讲话。

白噪音越来越响了，男孩逐渐看不清眼前的景物，只有红蓝绿三色的光斑在他眼前旋转交错。嘴里满是甜腥味儿，喉管尖锐地疼痛，肺部和心脏则如同被鞋底碾碎的秋叶，像仿佛绣花针被藏进气球——快要炸开来了。

要爆炸、爆炸、爆炸。

冷静。

冷静！桑萨斯！不能停下来！

为什么呢？停下来会死吗？

会！

死掉又有什么关系呢？

死掉的话，你就不能问斯夸罗的名字了。你还有很多问题要问，你还有很多地方没看——你还要成为王。斯夸罗说过的，那个怪大叔也说过的。

你要成为王。

我不想成为王了！我只想要逃走！

——不行！桑萨斯！！

“桑萨斯！！！”

是斯夸罗。

“趴下！！！”

他一边大吼一边扑过来，把处在茫然中的男孩埋在身下。

子弹飞过斯夸罗的肩胛骨，倒是没有造成重伤。

桑萨斯被压得咳嗽不停，银发剑士护着他爬起来，举起剑警惕地瞪着从远处赶来的一大批黑衣人士。

打头阵的六人全被他解决了，果不其然来了更多。虽说这些都是喽啰，这人山人海的阵仗让还要带着个手无寸铁的桑萨斯逃跑的他来说也有点太难了。

真不走运。

一名女干部用扩音器喊：“斯夸罗先生，请交出您身边的男孩！”

“哈！？交给你们？！你们要那他干嘛？杀掉他吗！还是怎么？！”

“我们向您保证他的安全，请将他交给我们！”

瓦里安剑帝一把搂过男孩。他不拿剑的那只手死死地圈住桑萨斯的肩膀。

“安全？！刚刚飞过来的子弹你怎么解释！废话少说！开战吧垃圾们！”

话音刚落，数十颗子弹从不他方向飞来。斯夸罗躲过了一些，用剑挥走大部分，自始至终他都紧紧地把男孩护在怀里。

‘我不明白。’男孩想，‘他们为什么要抓我。’

一颗子弹打中了斯夸罗的右臂，但被他怀着的桑萨斯却毫发无伤。

‘而他又为什么要保护我呢？’

他才认识这个男人五天，却比想亲近母亲还更想亲近他。

又有两颗子弹擦过斯夸罗的身体。温热的血液滴到男孩的额头上。

一滴，两滴，三滴。

“……斯夸罗！”男孩哭喊起来。“喂！喂……！！你会死的！！”

你会死的啊！

“闭嘴混蛋BOSS！这时候别想命令我！”

银发男人单手抱着男孩在屋顶上跳跃，艰难地躲避着子弹们。

“放我下来吧！”

“闭嘴！你到底信不信我啊！？这么多年来你哪次好好信我过了混蛋！”

桑萨斯想争辩你说的不是我！我一直信任着你啊。你口中的那个混蛋，不是我。

就在斯夸罗忙着对付子弹的时候，忽的有一簇火焰从另一个方向朝他们袭来。

完了，桑萨斯恐慌地想，这烈火将会把斯夸罗杀死的。不用任何理由，他就是知道。

像一出绝妙又老套的情节剧[注3]：慢镜头下，年幼的王展开双臂，朝天空飞去。冷色调的火球沿着轨迹向前，当稚嫩的雄狮跃起时，两者的轨迹交错了。

年幼的王在火花的映照下，冰冷又强大地发着光。

火球埋进他的胸口。一颗冰蓝色的恒星在这瞬间衰变爆炸苍老。

剧终了。

“桑萨斯————！”

忠诚的鲨鱼悲痛地喊道。他接住男孩焦黑的瘦弱身躯，双膝一软跪坐在屋顶上。

“桑萨斯！桑萨斯！喂！你别吓我啊！桑萨斯！”

他一遍又一遍地喊着对方的名字。不知怎的，针对他的攻击都停止了。远处，黑衣人冷漠又悲伤地看着他们。

斯夸罗原以为，即使桑萨斯当着他的面死亡他也不至于伤心到落泪。

他确实没落泪。但那种感觉比哭泣还不好受一亿倍。

他原以为——

——可这不是他的桑萨斯。

这个桑萨斯是不一样的。他是那么小、那么小！还有如此光辉灿烂的未来在等待着他哪！

求求你，求求你！别死。别啊！！

“……唔……”也许是上天听到了剑士的哀求。两分钟后，男孩艰难地呻吟了一声。

斯夸罗连忙扶起男孩的背。他激动得不知手该往哪儿放，只能语无伦次地哈哈大笑。

‘这就对了！我就知道你不会死！’他想这么说，从嘴巴里冒出来的却不成词句。

“痛啊……”男孩抱怨。

“臭……臭小鬼。”斯夸罗半哭半笑道。

剑士正打算抱起男孩接着跑路，一把枪顶上了他的后脑勺。

“到此为止了，斯夸罗先生。”

身后的人说。

被叫到的男子僵住身子，神情终于肃穆起来。理智告诉他到了这个田地再逃跑是不太可能的了，可是脑子里又有另一个声音不停念叨：别放弃别放弃快想快想还有什么办法……

“……可，可恶。”桑萨斯挣扎着说，试图从斯夸罗坚固的怀抱里爬出来。

“可恶……”他不断地扭动身体，皮肤上蒙着的黑灰都快被他震下来。

动啊，桑萨斯。你不想要斯夸罗死对吧。

你还有那么多问题要问他，你……你还想看他重新留长头发。

斯夸罗突然瞪大双眼。

他看到，桑萨斯的胸口冒出了橙红色的明亮火焰。是死气之炎。

不，那是愤怒之炎啊。

站在银发剑士身后，正用枪口指着对方的无名干部惊愕地发现，他的目标人物忽然颤个不停——他在笑。

一瞬间，斯夸罗全都明白过来了。

他笑的上气不接下气。癫狂地，狂喜地，他说：

“你们！你们，想要抹杀他！哈哈哈！你们把他送来这儿，就是为了扼杀他的能力，使他成为普通人？哈哈哈哈哈！可你们知道你们干了什么吗？

你们看！快看哪……！你们看见他心口的火焰了吗？多么精纯明亮？你们之中有人比得上吗？没有！没有的啊！哈哈哈哈！你们想要摆脱他！但看看你们的杰作！

是你们造就了他啊！他势必要成为王！谁也阻止不了！他会成为黑暗的帝王的！而你们都是帮凶！都是功臣！哈哈哈哈哈……！”

……可实际上，桑萨斯左胸的火焰并不明亮也并不强大。那光芒很微弱，也许微风拂过火焰就会熄灭。

‘还能够更加明亮，桑萨斯。’银发剑士想。

‘还能更加愤怒，更加强大。’

黑手党间流传着一种说法。说有一种普通人不需要点燃戒指也能造就最强大的火焰的方法，就是点燃全身。

像火药叠加起来那样，快速又猛烈得燃烧殆尽，榨干所有能榨干的能量，冲破阈值的爆发。

“喂，混蛋BOSS。”斯夸罗满足地说。

海蓝色的花火从他身体四处溢出来，甚至融化了抵在他脑袋上的枪口。

桑萨斯困难地望向他，蠕动着嘴唇。

“你听好了。”

“我的火焰……我的愤怒于不甘……”

全都给你。

“你……一定要……接好了。”

浑身是血，狼狈不堪的剑士咬着牙这么说道。他的火焰却无比温暖。温柔的好像是父母亲的吻、兄弟姊妹的拥抱，或是爱人的叹息。

冰蓝色的光芒在一瞬间爆发，将男孩淹没。

人们在废弃的水厂里发现了失踪了一个月的小桑萨斯。

男孩醒过来后，人们问他发什么了什么。

“没有。”他茫然地说，“我什么都不记得了。”

皮条客走过来。

“你这个混小子！跑到哪儿野去了！”

新娘也走过来，她已经完完全全的疯了。

皮条客于是又道：“你看看你！都是因为你离家出走，把你妈逼疯了！”

他这么训斥男孩的时候，一手揉捏着新娘的乳房。

男孩——桑萨斯——双目无神地注视着。

有一簇……

他的身体里，埋藏着一簇火焰。

全文完

[注1] Arbëreshë人，主要居住在南意大利的阿尔巴尼亚少数民族。

[注2] 实际上，意大利同志婚姻和同志领养都不合法。

[注3] 我脑内想的是melodrama，结果查了半天中文都只查到情节剧这一种生硬的译法。通常指戏剧性的事件，或是通俗又夸张的情节。


End file.
